One of Those Stories
by KlaJaye
Summary: This isn't a romance...This isn't about My life...and this isn't fluffy. This is about my death...and death brought by my hands...Maybe you're wondering how Edward Cullen the love of my life fit in this?
1. Chapter 1

When I met Edward Cullen, I fell in love instantly.

I never expected him to return those feelings.

But, everyday he became closer and closer.

One day he told me that he did love me.

I told him that he couldn't because I was average.

He swore he would spend every second of everyday proving me wrong.

I agreed to let him try.

That day I gave him half of myself.

I couldn't just be known as Bella...

It was Edward and Bella

That is until Edward just got up and left.

I was in pain for several months before my best friend Jacob co-axed me out of my room.

After three years Edward came back...we instantly picked up were we left off.

Sounds like a great Romance Novel to write...and great to tell your kids as a motivation speech...Right?

Not really.

This isn't about what people told me...because there's rarely any talking...Just details

Just because even though I'm telling this story it doesn't mean I'm alive.

Just because My love life has a great importance to this story...It's Not a Romance.

Just because I seem like a great girl...I'm Not.

In fact...Nothing is as it seems...

Because this isn't about my life...

It's about my death...

And the Death caused by my hands...

Yeah, It's one of THOSE stories.


	2. Chapter 2

I might as well go back to the beginning...

When I was 9 years old, Alec told me I was the prettiest girl ever.

He told me he wanted to be my boyfriend.

So, I agreed.

He told me one day he was going to marry me and if he didn't it would be because he died.

I laughed.

He was my boyfriend for a week.

Then some teacher told his parents and they convinced him he was to young to date.

He broke up with me the next day.

I acted like I was fine for two DAYS!

The rage built up in me.

Then his sister Jane asked me to spend the night.

That night I went to bed early.

I woke up first and went into the kitchen.

I turned the gas stove on without lighting it, knowing Mr. Volturi would light a match the second he woke up to smoke.

Then I went into jane's room.

I woke her up and convinced her to go into the woods with me.

I swore her parents wouldn't wake up until we were back.

We went into the woods outside her house and raced so many times we were probably a mile or so out.

She wanted to go back so I slowly agreed.

I walked back really slow.

Then we heard a loud _BOOM_ and flames licking at the trees.

Jane and I raced to the house.

There was no house.

No Alec.

No, relationship ruining parents.

In that second, that second alone, any feelings I had towards Alec were gone.

I was happy.

Not an ounce of guilt.

The police said that the explosion was an accident.

TheY ruled all the deaths an accident.

Jane moved to a different state with her aunt.

I went home.

I never did anything like that again.

Then my mom and dad started arguing.

So dad moved away when I was 14.

I stayed with my mom until she married _Phil._

He became my softball coach when I turned 16.

He told me _he loved me_.

Then he met my mom and I wasn't special anymore.

I called dad and told him I wanted to move out with him.

We convinced my mom to agree.

But when she was on the phone with my dad she was complaining.

She said she made a mistake and Phil wasn't right for her.

My dad just said..._Til death do you part_ and hung up.

The night before I was supposed to leave I put sleeping pills in his chicken nuggets.

He ate 20.

I put Night quil in his beer.

He drank 5.

He went to sleep early.

The next morning my mom drove me to the airport.

She didn't wake Phil.

When I arrived at Forks I went to bed as soon as I got there.

In the morning my dad told me Phil died.

He realized what he told my mom and hee repeated everything to the police.

Two days later my mom was arrested for murder.

There wasn't a cheating guy named Phil.

There wasn't a man stealing whore named Renee.

I guess I realized I was wrong in a way.

So I didn't date anymore.

That is until I met Edward.

Edward changed me.

At least I thought so.

When he left I realized he only covered me.

I went to La Push.

I went to a wild party.

We all went on a hike...

The was a wild bear attack and I managed to get away while the bears mauled my best friend and his friends to death.

That's at least what the news say...That doesn't mean its true.

Like I said before, this isn't a romance.

This is a story about my death and the death brought by my hands...

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	3. Chapter 3

When Edward left things changed...for the worse.

I was used to dealing with my break ups in a certain way.

This time some man took that away along with my heart.

I spent those 3 years in either two different Moods.

One was angry,raging and killing anyone in her sight.

The other was guilty, sitting in her room all day.

It wasn't long before these moods turned into voices.

Some once quoted "_beware what you think, for Thoughts become words, Words become actions, and actions become regrets."_

Who ever came up with that was a miracle in human form.

Every kill left me with confidence and then soon left me with nothing.

Every kill seem more violent then the one before.

I was fine with this.

That is until Edward came back.

When I say we picked up were we left off I skipped a major part.

When He came back he was avoiding me and interested in jessica.

Jessica used to be my best friend.

That is before she decided to start a Motor Boat, while swimming.

Her hair got caught in it.

Her scalp was ripped from her hair.

She passed out from the pain.

She was found dead, floating in the water.

Shame.

The Edward was interested in Tanya.

Tanya was found close to a capsized raft.

She couldn't swim.

THEN, Edward came back to me.

I was changed again.

I did anything and everything to please him.

We were finally happy, We were engaged.

I was with child.

We had plans to buy a house the second we graduated.

That is until Agent Rosalie and jasper came into our lives.

Rosalie was trained to see what others paid no attention too.

Like the fact that two people who died had the same boyfriend.

Or that deaths seems to follow a girl across the country.

Jasper was trained to hunt.

Your last trail could end in New York, but he could find you in England.

Seems they were interested in me.

They arrested me after the death of a Stripper.

The stripper worked at the same club Edward had been at.

When they told Edward of my crimes he didn't believe them.

I told him it was all a lie.

When I passed Agent Rosalie I almost silently whispered "_You have no proof"_

I was released in two days.

I gave birth a month after that.

We named her destiny.

The second I saw Edwards face when he looked at Destiny...

Her fate was decided.

So was mine.

**_Please review and tell you friends!Tell me your idea's!_**


	4. Chapter 4

As the days went on I watched Destiny.

I hated how all she had to do was coo and Edward would look at her with such loving eyes.

While I had to work out day and night, lather myself in creams, and still mount on the make up to fix what the child had done to my body.

I still didn't get that attention from Edward anymore.

I didn't want Destiny's life to end because through out the year there were times when I felt pride in her.

But, if I had to choose my marriage or my child, my marriage would win.

But as times went on things changed.

I was with child AGAIN.

I'd just gotten home from a hard day at work.

My feet were killing me.

My hair was everywhere.

Yet as everyday I went to tell Edward I loved him.

He shrugged his shoulders and kept on playing with that demon.

I went to sit on his lap and he call me fat and pushed me off.

When I fell he asked me _"is the baby okay?"_

He didn't love me anymore.

Things had to change.

The next day we were going to the store.

After Edward stopped the car and we piled out I went to unlock my child from her seat.

The car rolled backwards down the hill,I ran with all my might but with a child still growing in me it was no hope.

Edward ran and ran but he didn't make it.

The car hit a brick wall.

Anyone in the back seat had no chance at surviving.

Edward and I mourned our lost.

Edward saw a little hope with the new child on its way.

Sadly, the day after that I had a miscarriage.

The doctors told me I wouldn't be able to bear children anymore.

Due to our lose Edward and I became closer.

Yea this is certainly not a Romance.

Its not even about my life.

Its about my death.

And death brought by my hands

_**Please review i wrote this in a few minutes after reading a review so...More more more**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I'm really sorry that I haven't replied to thank you for you reveiws your alerts and favorites...**_

_**before I update i need people to go to the poll on my profile.**_

_**Its super important!**_


	6. Chapter 6

I was excited with Edward.

I loved knowing that I over came any threats in our relationship.

I was fine knowing we'll never be able to have kids.

I was glad that my body was restoring itself.

The sex wasn't bad either.

I was starting to believe that Edward and I would finally be happy...

Until Agent Rosalie came back.

I think her original purpose was to question Edward.

Things got out of hand and I _Saw_ her _with_ him.

In _our _bed.

Clawing and purring like a damned cat.

I felt betrayed.

That day things changed.

It wasn't just the women that needed to pay.

It was the women AND Edward.

He needed to pay...just in a different way.

I grab her hair, yanking her off the bed in the process.

Edward started saying it wasn't what it looked like.

I told him I was tired of him acting like a bitch and that he needed to see _EVERYTHING_ I did for our relationship.

Rosalie wasn't like my other victims.

She was trained in fighting and knew what she was doing.

Except she'd never killed before.

Her only job was to get the subject in handcuffs.

Here there are no handcuffs, I have experience,and I had rage on my side.

I threw her on the ground like the trash she is and kicked her in the gut.

She pulled my leg, tripping me.

I kicked her in the face and laughed when she passed out.

I started getting her dressed.

I calmly told Edward everything.

I told him if he went to the police that I'd say he forced them to have sex with him and had me get rid of the bodies.

That he killed the boys at the party when he caught us having group sex.

I'd blame it all on him.

He agreed to keep him mouth shut.

He carried Rosalie into the garage and dumped her in the trunk of his car.

We got in his car and drove to Agent Jasper's house.

We dug a hole in his back yard and threw her in.

We threw acid on her and then covered the hole up.

We drove back to our town filling the car up with gas.

Vacuuming the trunk out, and going to a movie that was almost over.

We then went home and made sure there was not trace of her.

I washed the covers in the bed but I still couldn't lie on it.

I decided to just make Edward learn a lesson.

When I told him this he freaked.

I swore he would live.

He finally but shakily agreed.

I punched him in the nose and he passed out.

I dragged him into the basement.

I handcuffed his feet to the floor 6 inches away the wall.

I then bent him forward so his back was touching the wall and handcuffed his hands to his feet.

I Gagged him.

I put five fish hooks into his back.

I put the keys to the cuffs on a table maybe a foot and a half from Edward.

I got a cold bucket of water putting it in between his legs.

Making sure his penis was completely in the water.

I inserted a large Vibrating dildo into his anus.

I put a neck cuff on him that was attached to the ceiling.

It held his head up so he was looking at the wall and not at the floor.

I went up the basement steps and locked the door.

I made my dinner.

I watched a movie.

I went to sleep on the couch to Edwards moans and groans.

I had a dream, one where Edward learned his lesson and he and I had a happily ever after.

I knew he was in pain, but it was hurting me more than him.

I _Love_ him.

I know he loves me too.

Because I'm a good wife.


	7. Chapter 7

**I am HIGHLY disappointed in you guys!**

***_Lowers head in shame*_**

**I was expecting everyone to head to my profile...**

**Take part in the polls**

**Read my FAVORITE song ever.**

**Check out some quotes and a few teasers from stories I MAY write.**

**But only 3 people answer the polls!**

**How messed up is this?**

**However I want to thank you all for adding this story to your favorites and alerts...and giving me some reviews...**

**Any way...**

**I guess I have to agree with what the polls want...BUT if you guys want I'll do an alternate ending...IF I get enough Reviews asking for it!**

When I went into the basement I was proud of what I saw.

Edward had taken his punishment like a man.

His normally pale skin was pink and swollen in many areas.

His muscles were twitching with cramps.

His penis was wrinkled.

The dildo was still in place.

The fish hooks were still in place.

The gag was cutting into his lips from the friction cause by moaning.

I gladly released him.

When I explained how I knew he still loved me I was finally happy again.

Years went on like this.

Women who got to close to Edward were dying.

Men who were getting to close to me were dying.

At times we'd punish each other.

But all in all we understood each other.

But as the days went on and on I noticed...

Even when Edward was there...

he really wasn't.

The man I had fallen in love with was fading into a heartless killer.

One night I sat in bed wondering

Was it I that did this to him?

Did he change because of passion?

Or did he just fear for his life.

Surely he'd know I'd NEVER harm him if not needed.

I admit my punishments were harsh...

But I was a good wife.

The main question was...

Did he understand why these people needed to die?

Or did he just kill.

Did I create a better man...

or a monster.

That night I decided to ask him.

Because my goal has always been his happiness.

not mine.

Its always HIS life.

Not mine.

When I asked him he confirmed my nightmare.

I told him to go on a trip.

To get away for awhile.

When he left I went to get a bottle of sleeping pills.

I filled the bath with warm water.

I went to get a bottle of my finest wine.

Remember when I told you this was about my death?

You may have thought I was killed or executed...

But My death was brought by my own hands.


	8. Chapter 8

_**This is it guys.I thought I was finished with that story but someone pm'ed asking for one last one so...**  
_

_****I slipped into the water not bothering to remove my clothes..._

_I laid back and relaxed thinking of all my happy years will Edward..._

_I remembered my first kill..._

_I remembered...first meeting Edward..._

_Soon my body began to realize the effect that was taking place and the reflex to purge became hard to resist..._

_But I did..._

_My stomach began twisting in knots and cramps..._

_My throat was itching from an unknown source of heat..._

_My hands flew up to my neck grabbing at the base..._

_For a moment I was immortal... _

_My skin began to burn for seconds before cooling down...numbing itself..._

_My legs relaxed...letting me sink more into the water..._

_My hair floated wildly twisting, turning and knotting in the water..._

_My ears went under water...for a second I heard the silent screams of my victims..._

_My cheeks were soon sinking into the water..._

_I remembered my blush...The blush Edward always said made me look human..._

_I wasn't human..._

_My eyelids dropped from the heaviness..._

_My face was an inch under water within seconds..._

_I felt the water being sucked into my nose and mouth as I forced my self with the last of my strength to breathe normally..._

_I felt the cold water going into my mouth and somehow finds its way to my heart..._

_Wrapping its cold hands around me heart..._

_In the distance I heard Edwards voice calling to me yet I did not answer..._

_I began to feel my self slipping more into the darkness..._

_In my last moments my eyes flew open to see Edward come into the room._

_Then I was gone..._

_I was nothing..._

_Roaming around in a lifeless fog watching flash backs of my life in random places..._

_"Were am I?" I asked..._

_"My darling you are asking the wrong questions...you don't need to know were you are...the question is What are you?"_

_A empty hollow voice rang out..._

_What am I?_

_I am the story...of a life that was wasted..._

_I could have been amazing things But I truly am only the fog that surrounds me..._

_I am nothing._


	9. Chapter 9

I watched Bella's limp body go under, I stared at her face that seemed so in peace.

Her hair twisting and turning, knotting together, floating above her.

Leave it to Bella to kill herself in the most beautiful way, and it was, beautiful I mean.

She didn't look broken, or beaten, she didn't even seem sad.

As her pale slid into the overflowing tub, her eyes fluttered shut.

Her plump lips, were now as red as blood, as red as the blood of her victims.

Her long legs crossed at the ankle.

I reached out for a moment, as if I could save her, I pulled back and turned my back to her.

All the voices of her victims were being heard in that moment, as I stepped out of the bathroom and shut the door.

Instead of calling 911 I dialed Agent Whitlocks number, soon he was pulling into out driveway.

One look at him and we silently agreed, Isabella Cullen did not deserve a funeral, Whitlock agreed to get rid of her, and as he was walking out my door for the last time he asked when he could find some acid. I laughed and told him there was still some in the garage. I guess it was his turn for revenge.

19 years later.

I walked up the driveway of the place that had become my home, after I remarried.

As I entered my house I was hit with the smell of my wifes cooking,

"Jane, have I ever told you I love you?" I yelled to her.

Her small head popped out a doorway.

"Not lately" she replied with a giggle.

I opened the closet door to put my coat up,

"Well I-," I began.

I stopped short when the body of a large man feel out from behind the coats.

"Jaaaane!" I shouted

"Yes, honey bun?" she said, I could hear the smile.

"Is this the UPS Guy?"I shouted

"If you mean Emmett, then yeah."

"Why are his pants undone?" I wondered out loud

"Why do you think he's in there?!"

"He showed up with his barn door opened?"

"Ha!No honey, he was trying to catch a free peep show!"

"Oooooh, why didn't you let me handle it?"

"Because he jizzed on my rosebush"

I glanced at her as I fell to the floor laughing.

"Oh," was all I could choke out.

She smiled, as she shoved the man back into the closet.

As if on cue, our little girl Rosalie ran into the room.

"Daddy!Your HOME!"She shouted

I kissed her on her cheek as I lifted her into my arms.

"Yes sweetie's daddies home"

"Did you get the bad guy?"She asked

"Yes, daddy got the bad guy"I answered

"SEE BELLA I TOLD YOU HE WOULD!"She shouted at our oldest daughter

"Oh really, how was this man bad?" she sighed as she leaned on a wall

"He was a dead end!"Rose answered proudly.

Jane looked at her "I think you mean loose end"

"No, she's right, he was a dead end, my um, boss, had no use for him anymore."

"Oh" Bella and Jane said.

I nodded and said "So Bella is your room cleaned?"

"When was it not?" She answered

"Oh you know ,last week, after you math teacher went missing I happened to find her, under your bed."

I watched that pink blush form on her cheeks.

"Yeah... about that.."She never finished her sentence.

"Whatever Bells just make dinner,"Jane told her

With a sigh from both kids they left.

I leaned in and kissed jane.

"You wanna talk about it?" she asked

"About what?"

"Come on Edward, you just got back from killing your bestfriend!"She huffed

"No sweetie, I'm not upset, Jasper had it coming, we are all dying everyday, he's just lucky it was me and not Jacob."I said as I kissed her nose

"Oh, yeah how is Jacob?It was great running into him again, he was a great friend of Alec."

"Yeah yeah, I know you didn't agree on Bella's name..I mean it's been 18 years!Can't you get over it?"I sighed.

"No Edward I really can't!"She said jumping up and stalking into the kitchen, and like an idiot I followed.

"Seriously Jane, it's a NAME!" I shouted as I pushed her forward into the sink.

"Ugh!It's not JUST a NAME!It's Your Ex-wife's name!Not to mention there is a chance she KILLED my BROTHER!For DUMPING HER!"She screamed at me as she threw a pan my way.

I stepped over her pinning her into the counter.

"NOW I'M A LIAR?I TOLD YOU SHE DID, SO WHY ARE YOU DOUBTING ME!"

She turned away signaling the conversation was over.

"Yeah that's just like you Jane, start something and back out before its finished."I sneered at her.

I watched she shoulders shake, I was about to reach out and comfort her when she turned around waving a knife at me.

"What the fu-"

She jabbed towards me but I jumped back.

She sliced at thin air, just barely cutting my face, shocked that she actually cut me she paused mid strike. I took that chance to knock the knife out her hand and pull her close.

I heard her giggle as she pulled away, she reached into the First Aid kit and set to work on repairing my she was door she leaned in for a short kiss but I pulled her close, as she opened her mouth to gasp I slipped my toungue into her mouth.

She moaned, as out tongues began a battle for control,her hand made it way into my hair scratching and pulling she wrapped her legs around me waist.I smiled into her lips as I thought of how crazy my family had become.

I sent a mental thanks to Isabella, for her ruining my life, I never remembered her as my wife, instead she was always my beautiful suicide.

30 years later.

I watched Jane's heart monitor start beeping wildly out of control, but she found my eyes, and in them I say her begging for escape. As her last wish I removed a syringe from my bag and pulled air into.

A quick kiss on her nose and I pushed it into her vein. I pulled back as the nurses and a doctor rushed into the room. I pulled more air into the syringe as I decided my time on earth was up. Then just like that, I became my own suicide, with my eyes open, a silent prayer someone would see into my soul, and past.


End file.
